Best Volunteer Job Ever
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Okay, here's the lay-out, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am seventeen years old, I have been forced by my mother to be a volunteer at Konoha Elementary, and there's only one thing keeping me there: Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Konoha Elementary

**Best Volunteer Job Ever**

**Chapter One- Konoha Elementary **

_I am SO going to wring your neck._

She smiled brightly at me.

_You can probably feel my seething rage._

Still smiling.

_You are paying BIG for this._

Will you stop with the smile now, it's freaking me out.

My mom's bright smile kept on. "Aren't you excited?" She asked.

Now it's time for the all famous, all the kids know it, never going to die word, "W-H-Y?"

Yes, _why_. _Why _is my mother doing this to me? _Why _did it have to be me? _Why _did I have to be born with a mother like her?

"I had the same job when I was your age. I had a great time; you will, too." My mother cheered.

I put my head against the cool surface of the car window. I saw my pink hair and emerald eyes reflecting back at me.

"Then why don't you do this?" I asked. "Why don't you take the spot miss 'oh, I really need a job for god's sake.' Hmmm?"

My mother sighed, "I would have if they had any hiring parts. This is strictly volunteer work."

Yes, volunteer work, at the one and only Konoha Elementary. Though I didn't mention the best part, it's a _boarding school. _That means, since my house is about a three hour drive, not counting the ferry to the island it's on, (are we sure it's not a prison?) then they did the one thing that sounded logical. Me, Sakura Haruno, staying at a boarding school, where I will do all the volunteer work they want me to do. (Or at least until I disappear in the middle of the night in a rowboat off the island.)

"Sakura," My mothers' voice broke my thought bubble. "I am sure it won't be that bad. Maybe you'll get lucky and you'll find another volunteer there that's your age."

"Find another seventeen year old there, and one that I may actually get along with, yeah, right." I huffed.

_Seventeen. _

The word rang through my head. If my mom waited just a few months longer, I could have just moved out and escaped. Of course, things never seem to work in my favor, and now isn't an exception in the slightest.

"Oh, look, Sakura," My mom pointed through the windshield. "I can see the school from here."

It took me a minute of thinking my mom was deranged before I realized that the black lump I saw looming in the ocean was the school.

"_That's maybe, what, a mile, mile and a half. Just need a spare raft from the supply closet. I bet they have them." _I thought maliciously.

By the time we arrived at the docks, I had my plan all set out. Find out where they hid the blow-up life rafts, stash together a bit of money, escape in the middle of the night, and catch a cab to the nearest town and go from there. Yeah, that'll work.

Later on, as I leaned over the railing of the ferry and watched my pretty little homeland fade away, I started to think of what I'd actually have to do while I was at my job.

Things elementary schools probably make the volunteers do because they're too lazy to do it themselves or don't want to pay someone to do it:

-Entertain the little kids (Have to do something with them.)

-Help serve lunches (Hope they won't make me cook them, too.)

-Monitor during outdoor time (Have you seen what little kids do these days, kick, punch, scream, fall down and the list goes on.)

-Go with classes on field trips (Escape plans coming to mind.)

-Clean the school (Don't you _dare_ send me near those toilets!!)

Yeah, this volunteer job sounds like _barrels_ of fun!! Can anyone tell that I've mastered the secret art of sarcasm…?

Upon arriving at the island, I came to realize many things, one of them being that people seem to care a lot about the little kids, because their school looks better than…everything! I thought they only said youth was wasted on them.

After about twenty minutes of tracking down my dorm room, (Hey, it's a big school.) and about another twenty minutes of finding out where I was supposed to go to find the office and get my volunteer stuff out of the way, I took the liberty of random wandering.

Now, as I get a good look around the place, I find that I may actually find a bit of joy in being here for a bit. It wasn't the screaming massacre of kids I had expected to see, a lot of the staff (The ones who're actually getting _paid_) are pretty nice, it doesn't appear as though they need a lot of help around, (More beach time for me!) the view itself is pretty nice and—holy shit that guy is _hot_!

Only about twenty feet away, I spotted a guy. He was tall, with pointy black hair that shined blue in the right light, his onyx eyes fixed on something else, (I will make them _me_!!) and best of all, _I think he's my age_!!

I walked over to him casually, trying not to appear as though I was paying much attention. Then, I casually and _accidentally, _bumped in to him. (I know, oldest trick in the book.)

"Oh, sorry!" I said innocently.

"Hn." He grunted as a reply.

"_Not very social," _I thought. _"I'll be sure to help him work on that." _

I stood up as far as I could to try and reach his eye level, and looked out to where he was. I saw the sea not very far out, shining in the midday sun.

"Staring at the sea?" I asked.

"Hn." He grunted again.

Okay, that could get annoying.

"So, are you a volunteer, too?" I asked, hoping to get at least an actual word out of him.

"No." He replied.

"So, you work here? How old are you?" I pressed.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" He said bitterly.

Okay, now he's just plain pissing me off. "I was just asking. No need to be so rude."

With that, I stormed off. Only giving one last glance back at the man before I continued on.

**This has been my first ever story and chapter! Please review, and tell me if you think I should continue it!! (Or give me a good idea; I want this to be as long as I can make it, so long as I get good reviews.) Thanks!!! **


	2. Bonding and bonfires

**Chapter 2: Bonding and bonfires**

I didn't sleep at all last night, and here are the reasons why:

-I was thinking about that guy

-My bed is about as comfy as a pile of jagged rocks

-There were little kids crying over missing their parents that I had to comfort (Yeah, did I mention I've been announced as this dorms co-advisor?)

-I still kept thinking about that guy

-I had to listen to the actual dorm advisor snap orders at me about the kids (Did I mention she was a bitch named Karin that _made _me the co-advisor? I _so_ know it's because she doesn't want to do it herself.)

-I KEPT THINKING ABOUT THAT FREAKING GUY!!

Well, that aside, now it is six in the morning, and my next task was to make sure all the kids were getting up and getting ready to go down for breakfast. Fun….

I later entered the cafeteria to a tidy line-up of kids with minimal chatter anywhere.

_HA! _Got you, didn't I? Now here's what really happened…

I entered the cafeteria, and the first thing I had to do was duck as a plastic cup of cereal flew over my head and out the door. Kids were clustered in line, trying to get their meals ahead of others; kids at tables were fighting over seats and/or throwing their food because they didn't like the kind they got.

_This _is what my mom signed me up to do.

I pondered the reason why I didn't see any teachers or staff members. Are they really letting the kids do this sort of thing and get away with it? I really need to talk to whoever runs this joint.

For now, though, I had to get through to get my own breakfast. Slipping through the kids, I eventually made it to where they were giving out breakfast.

Until…_SPAK! _

Cereal and milk meets side of head; there goes my hair for the day.

Okay, later. Good news is my hair will live! (I'm a girl, so sue me.)

Other news is here's what happened after I got out of there.

After leaving the cafeteria, I was yanked to the side by a staff member.

"Sakura Haruno?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Come with me." She said, and swiftly turned and began walking.

I followed her out to the front of the school where there was a line-up of teacher and staff. (So this is where they went.) The lady directed me to a spot in between two people, and then briskly walked off.

"What's happening?" I mumbled.

"School assembly." A voice next to me answered.

I looked to the side and nearly fainted, for right next to me was the same, exact, still totally hot guy from yesterday.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're welcoming students to a new year and also introducing the new faculty and staff." A man answered to my other side. He was a big, gray-haired man with most of his face hidden by a scarf. It's not cold, it's still early fall.

I looked out to the crowd of students that were starting to form, and then I looked around at the staff. It was a long row of people, all staring out into the space of children bustling around, they all almost looked bored. Besides one man who was ranting about how great it is to see such youth at the school. (Are those big black things on his face eyebrows, and what's with the bowl-haircut and jumpsuit? Mental note to self, avoid at all cost.)

After a bit of wait, a blonde-haired woman walked to the front with a microphone.

"Quiet please. Silence." She said into the microphone.

The chatter continued on.

"HEY! SHUT IT ALREADY!!!" She screamed.

Everyone jumped besides a few staff members. The guy next to me didn't even flinch. I, however, leaped into the air and the sound.

"A-hem. Welcome, new and old students, to a new year at Konoha Elementary. I have hopes that this will be a great year, and not one like the last. Which reminds me that the art room is still closed due to, _hem_, renovations needed."

For some reason, all the staff seemed to turn their faces to a blonde man with his hair up in a high ponytail. I don't think I want to know what happened….

"Now, I'd like to introduce some new members to our faculty. First up is someone who's already well acquainted with this school, vice principle, Itachi Uchiha's, younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, whom has finally joined as our coach's assistant."

The guy, who now I have the name Sasuke Uchiha to give, walked up towards the blonde lady; quickly followed by another man who was just a bit taller, and had a striking resemblance, obviously, that was the vice principle, elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

I stared in amazement at the two brothers. Both were so good-looking, if the elder didn't seem so way past my years, I may have gone for him rather than Sasuke.

Then again, Sasuke is _so hot._

Sasuke walked back to his spot next to me after Itachi walked off as well.

"Now," The blonde continued. "I'd like to introduce a new face entirely. She's not an actual worker, but she's a volunteer for this year. Please, welcome, Sakura Haruno."

I walked shyly up to the front. The large crowd of kids stared at me for a bit, I wonder if any of them recognize me as "that lady that got hit by the cereal bowl".

I eventually walked back over to my spot next to Sasuke, and the assembly continued.

"Finally," The blonde was ending, "I'd like to say that the plans for this year's annual bonfire will go as planned later today. I will be glad to see as many faces as I can there. Dismissed."

There seemed to almost be a sigh of relief that it was all over. Even I let out a little huff of content that the worst was done.

Or, so I thought.

The blonde lady walked over to me and Sasuke, who hadn't left his spot yet.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno." She said. "I hadn't gotten the pleasure of actually meeting you face-to-face. I am Tsunade, principle of this school."

She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, and shook it.

"Now," Tsunade said, "Let's see what I can do with you two. I would appreciate it if the two of you would go down the storage and find the boxes labeled 'bonfire' on them. I need you both to take those down to the beach and start the set-up for tonight. Can I trust you two with that?"

"O-Oh…um…s-sure." I stammered.

"Well, Sasuke, you'd better start leading the way. I don't think our little newbie is familiar with the grounds yet." Tsunade said. "Now, run along."

Sasuke immediately started to walk off, and I had to run for a minute to catch up. We went across a bit of the grounds silently.

"_Oh, wow." _I thought. _"Alone with Sasuke Uchiha. This has to be fate!" _

We walked a bit more in silence before we came upon a pair of double doors. Sasuke opened them to show a large storage room, at the front were the boxes labeled with bonfire.

Sasuke picked up and then set down a couple boxes before he finally picked one up and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Lighter box." He said.

"What? You think I can't handle any heavier items?" I retorted, even though this box felt heavy enough, curse my sudden decrease in workout days.

"Hn." He grunted, picked up a box, and started walking out.

I stared after him for a moment, he finally turned his head, looked at me and said, "You coming, pinkie?"

Burned. I _hate _the nickname "Pinkie". I chased after him and finally started walking to his pace.

"My name isn't 'pinkie'." I said. "It's Sakura."

"Aa." He replied.

After that, it was quiet again. I wanted to talk, I finally had a good chance to find out more about him, but so far I've been pouting about his rude behavior.

We walked out into a parking lot, and over to a car. Sasuke set down the box and watched as I put down mine.

I came up and asked, "Are we waiting for someone to drive us?"

"No." He replied. "Just waiting on you."

While I huffed in annoyance, he pulled out a car key, and opened the trunk. He put everything in, and then got into the driver's seat. I slid into the passenger seat and buckled up while he turned on the car and stared to pull out.

Half way down to the beach was silent. I couldn't take this awkward silence anymore! I have to say something!!

"So…your older brother's the vice principle?" I said, trying to be conversational.

"Yeah." He replied.

Don't give up yet, have to get at least one full fledged sentence out of him.

"Well…what made you decide to join up here?"

"…"

"S-Sasuke?"

"...What?"

"Well? Why'd you join up here?"

"I didn't _join. _My brother _forced _me."

_Full reply! Oh, yeah!!_

"So, what are you? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just wondering, because I'm seventeen and six months, I wanted to see how close out ages were."

"…A bit over a month."

"_Score!_" I thought. _"He's not much older than me! This is great!!" _

The car ride was silent after that. H

Down at the beach, we carried the boxes down near the shore line, and started to unpack. Actually it was more like, while I fumbled with every item that came in contact with my hands and Sasuke gives me a weird look like I'm stupid as he finishes his job, I finally sigh in annoyance.

"Are you typically like this?" He huffed, great, I wanted to make friends (Or more) but now I'm just pissing him off.

"Hey, I'd like to see you deal with these weird chairs!" I retorted.

He walks over to me, takes the folded chair I was struggling with, and in two seconds flat, turns it into a chair and places it down.

"Damn…." I mutter.

"Hn." He smirked.

If he didn't look so cute when he smirked like that, I would have just jumped him. Stupid hormones.

We set up for a while longer in silence. Finally, I break it by asking, "Do you have any friends?"

He glances at me, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You seem so distant, and so I was thinking that if you had some friends, but you're here, and they're where you live, it might explain a few things." Truthfully, I was just going by gut on all I just said.

By the looks of it, though, I think I hit a mark.

"I have one friend back where I live. He's nothing like me, though, blonde, hyperactive, always running his mouth. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, wow, he sounds like my friend, Ino Yamanaka, blonde, running her mouth all the time. She's still my best friend, though."

"Aa." He replies.

"Do you have anyone else you miss, like a girlfriend?" I pressed.

It made me flinch when he suddenly fumbled with what was in his hands, nearly dropping it, and then regaining his composure.

"I don't have one." He said, back to his cool demeanor.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"_Score another one for Sakura! He's single!!!" _

I changed the subject then. "I can see, though, another reason why you'd be the way you are. You were _forced _to work here by your older brother. You didn't come here because you obviously love kids, or want to give them better futures. I'm the same way, my mother made me come here, and I was trying to get out of it even when I was on the ferry ride here."

He didn't reply, guess he doesn't really care. Bummer.

"…So you're just like me." He finally says.

I froze. _Just like him. _"Uh…."

He smirked, "It's nice to find a _girl _who understands on this island."

_Girl! _He emphasized it! Either this means something, or I'm just plain crazy! (This is more likely than the first.)

"My friend I mentioned, Naruto, understands how I'm feeling over here. He's annoying as hell, but I still like to keep him around because of that." Sasuke said. "To find someone else here that knows is a miracle."

I turned my face away. _Don't start blushing, don't start blushing. _

"I think I'm actually starting to like you." I heard him say.

The cherry bomb has blown! _"Me!! He says he's starting to like _ME!"

Then he says the thing that ruins it, "As a friend, of course."

Dammit…. So close….

After a few more trips to and from the school, a bit more setting up and wood gathering, the bonfire began. It was such a nice sight to see; the flames roaring up into the night sky, the little kids dancing around. (A few being pulled away from getting too close, a couple incidents of things catching fire.)

I didn't really see all of this, though, because I got to spend the whole time with Sasuke.

**This is the end of part two! Hope you liked it! And thanks SOOO much to the person who reviewed my first chapter! I just read it this morning and it left me in such a good mood all day! Thanks!! ^.^* **


	3. Ino's advice

**Chapter 3- Ino's advice**

(Sorry if this one's a bit of a short read.)

_Bbrrrrrrrrr…_

_Bbrrrrrrrrr…_

"Hello?"

"Hi Ino."

"Sakura! How's life in jail!? Make friends with any cellmates?"

"You're sarcasm is noted." I sighed.

"What's got you? Typically you'll call saying these sorts of things yourself!" Ino asked, sounding concerned.

"I need some advice, girl advice, because you're better on this subject than me."

"Oh, no! Did children start pointing at your forehead! I thought you were over that!"

"It's not that!" (Though I did catch a kid staring at it one time.)

"Then what?" Ino asked.

I finally took a deep breath, and started explaining to her what's been happening over the past couple days with Sasuke. By the time I finished, she was squealing like a pig, trying to hold it back.

"You can bust now, Ino. I have the phone on the floor." I called from the safety of my bed.

She shrieked so loud I think it startled the kids in the dorm below me. When the squeals finally simmered down, I picked up the phone.

"Ino?" I asked.

"Sakura's got herself a _crush._" Ino sang.

"I just said he was hot is all!" I retorted.

"You also said that he was really nice if you dug deep enough, that you turned red when you thought he said he was getting a crush on you, and the fact that you think he's good-looking means all the more!" Ino ranted.

"So why can you repeat my words and yet you can barely say the alphabet in school?"

"Because this is important!!"

Typical Ino.

I sighed before continuing. "Okay, okay. I _like him_. Do you want to help me or not?"

"Just tell me what you want to know, and I'll try my best!" Ino said a little too enthusiastically.

"Well…he says he likes me as a friend because I understand him, but I want to know what it may take to push that up a level or two."

"_Make-over!!" _Ino screeched into the phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because everyone knows a good way to a man heart is through your looks! Make him think you are one _fine _girl! Put on some make-up, get into something sexy, make him lay his eyes on you and never want to take them off! _WOW _him!"

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Then he probably has bad taste!! Now I demand that you go raid your clothes, find some make-up, put on some high heels, and make yourself so irresistible that every guy on that island is going to crawl after you with Sasuke at the front!!"

"I'll try."

"Oh! But first things first! You never told me what he looks like! I want details, girl!"

"Here, I'll send you a picture."

"You took a picture of him?!"

"We were at the beach, the sun was setting, and he had this too perfect light around him! I had to!!"

I stopped talking for a second to scroll through my pictures on my cell phone, find his, send it, and waited.

I heard Ino's silence as she received the picture, then a gasp.

"Sakura, he is H-O-T, _hot_!! If he doesn't like you, can I volunteer there and give him a try!?"

"Good bye, Ino." I said, and with that I hung up before she could say any more.

She's probably going to kill me for doing so, but if all works out she can beat me as much as she wants, so long as I get my man.

**Yes, like I said, it was a short read. Hope you liked it either way! See what Sakura does, and what unfolds! Time to start drawing!! **


	4. Can you fix it?

**Chapter 4: Can you fix it?**

It took me all night, but finally, it was complete. I had the perfect outfit, I knew just what sort of make-up I was going to put on, I knew just when I'd appear to hopefully steal Sasuke's heart. All that's missing are the shoes.

I looked through the minimal number of shoes I had, suddenly remembering Ino telling me to put on some high heels. I was in luck, I found the pair I had brought (Don't ask me why I did in the first place.) and they matched up perfectly with my outfit.

An hour later I emerged wearing (_Bear with me, I'm not a clothing type of person.)_ a low cut, long sleeved shirt, a skirt with a slit up the left end showing off my legs, a choker with a little white pendant around my neck, a little bit of eye shadow and lipstick, and to top it off, my high heels. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, took a picture real quick and sent it to Ino who replied "Girl you look _HOT_!!" and then headed out the door.

Walking down the campus, I had a few kids stop and look at me, a few of the, _hem, _older men stop to stare at me going by, a wolf whistle by a fifth grader, (Kids these days.) and a few of the lady staff members eye me surprised or envious. (I got a big envying glare from Karin [remember, dorm advisor who is a jerk.] and that just made me smile.)

I finally spotted Sasuke, and called out to him. He turned, and even though he was pretty far away, I could still see that shocked expression on his face. Hook, line, and sinker. I began walking towards him, approaching as gracefully as I could.

There was one problem though, _gravity. _I began walking down a flight of stairs, and right as I start my descent, would you believe it, my heel went _SNAP! _Sasuke and everyone else watched as I tumbled down the stairs. _This _my friend, is the work of the demon we all call _karma. _

I lay at the bottom of the stairs in a total daze. Sasuke and a few kids had run over to me.

"Is she dead!?" I heard a voice shriek.

"That was, like, a bazillion steps she fell down!" Another cried. (They're little kids, what do you expect?)

"Sakura, are you okay?" I heard Sasuke say, he was right next to me.

"Sasuke." I moaned, opening my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I…don't know. What happened?" Truthfully, all that just happened was a total blur to me.

"You fell down some stairs. Here, let me help you up."

I felt his firm grip grab my waist and lift me up. When my feet touched the ground, though, I cringed in to him.

"Ouch!" I yelped. "My ankle!"

"I think you hurt it. I'll bring you to the nurse." Sasuke said.

In the next second, I was suddenly lifted up into the air, and in to Sasuke's arms bridal style.

"You…don't need to carry me." I said, trying to hide my reddening face.

"Well, I am anyway." Sasuke said, and started to walk me off to the nurses' office.

The last thing I heard from the little kids, though, was, "I think she's got a fever, her face is all red."

Now I must be known as Sakura Haruno, the girl who gets hit in the head with breakfast and falls down the stairs. I'm not building a good reputation for myself am I?

When we arrived at the nurses' office, they quickly took me to a bed and set me down. (And I was enjoying the ride….)

"What did she do?" The nurse asked.

"I…uh…broke my heel and fell down the stairs." I said.

Yes, my dreaded heel that I realized was missing; it must be at the top of the stairs right now, laughing at what it caused.

The nurse examined my ankle, pronounced it sprained, and wrapped it up.

"You'll have to stay off of your foot for a few days. Don't try to start walking again until I say you're ready to, understand?" The nurse told me.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"I guess you'll just be here for a bit then." The nurse said.

"I'll take her."

I flushed as I saw Sasuke enter.

"Will you watch her for a bit, then?" The nurse asked, obviously reluctant to let such an injured patient go about freely.

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her." Sasuke said.

The nurse sighs, "Okay."

Next moment, I was once again in Sasuke's arms bridal style. I could get used to this.

Sasuke walked out of the nurses' office and started to walk down the road.

"Um, Sasuke." I said. "My dorm room is the other way."

"I know." He replied.

I panicked for a moment. Where was he taking me, what's he up to?

We continued on for about another six or seven minutes until he finally came up to a building.

"This is a dorm building?" I finally said.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

He continued on, down the hall, up some stairs, down another hall.

"_Wait!" _I flared in my mind. _"Is he bringing me to—"_

We entered what now is unmistakably Sasuke Uchiha's dorm room.

(**I know I should probably stop it here and leave you readers in suspense, but for now, I won't, because I know it'd tear you up inside!! And this is too short at the moment! So I continue on! Sorry for the random intervention! -Naruto-fan-Okami-chan-) **

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked, not really asked, but fiercely whispered to keep from shrieking or blowing up scarlet faced.

He didn't say anything as he quickly closed the door and pulled out a _knife_!!

_Noooo_…just kidding you again! Heh, heh…sorry…anyways!

Instead, he placed me down on his bed, pulled out a chair from his desk, turned it towards me, and sat down.

He stared blankly at me for a little while; I fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, but tried to keep myself calm.

"…You really are unusual." He finally said.

I snapped my head up to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you do one weird thing, and then suddenly you flip to some other completely random thing, and in the end, seem to embarrass yourself in some way."

"Oh, gee, thanks for the description, I feel _so_ much better now." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

He sighed, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"I just want to know why the hell you brought me here. It just means more time you have to put up with me." I said.

He was silent for a bit, as if pondering what I said.

"Who said I don't like putting up with you?" He asked.

It took me a minute to process this. "What?"

"Has there ever really been some weird sign that says I don't like putting up with you? Sounds to me like you're just making one of those weird, girl assumptions you all always seem to throw out." He smirked as he finished.

"Sorry if you don't understand what we call 'woman's' intuition'." I huffed.

"If I understood it, then it wouldn't be a woman's would it?"

He caught me speechless, damn I hate logic.

"I just…uh…." I stammered, why did he have to catch me in such a weird position.

"Anyway." Sasuke continued.

I looked at him, and had to take a second look.

He had an amused smirk on his face, what did I do this time? (Not counting all that just happened.)

"W-what?" I finally asked, starting to turn a little red. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you dress up like this?"

"What? A girl can't pamper up every once in a while?"

"They can, but typically when I see someone who's pampered up, falling down stairs, and is frankly one of the oddest people I've met, you start to wonder."

I looked down, embarrassed. "I…well…I…."

He looked at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Well…do you…like it…?" I asked, turning red.

"Hn." He replied.

A tear rolled down my cheek.

Sasuke was suddenly up and over to me in a flash. "Are you okay? Why'd you start crying?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm just…a little…piled up with emotion…." I said fighting back the feelings I was getting.

Sasuke sighed, "You girls…you in general…are such a mystery."

I smiled a little, looked down at my bandaged leg, wiped off the tears gathering in my eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"I'm a girl." I said. "Whether it's intentional or subconscious we try to look good for the guy we like."

At that moment, all at once, Sasuke's mood seemed to change. He looked at my flushing face with a soft expression.

What happened next seemed to occur so fast that it was already done by the time I realized what was going on. Sasuke locked his farther hands fingers with mine that were on the farther side of him. Using that, he pulled me up and gave me about a five second kiss. He pulled away, keeping our fingers together.

I was in shock for the moment, Sasuke Uchiha has just kissed me, and here I was, crying, with a sprained ankle, and sitting with him on his bed at Konoha Elementary.

Sasuke looked at me for a bit, and then finally spoke, "Are you going in to shock, or are you just trying to decipher what had just happened?"

I roused myself from my trance. "A…A little of both."

Sasuke looked off for a moment, like he was pondering what to say next.

"You said that a girl tries to look good for the one she likes." Sasuke stated. "You should know, guys don't really work like that, and since I'm not the kind of guy who picks on the girl I like, I end up keeping it to myself."

I was still silent, my head swirling with thoughts and emotions; I didn't really know what to say. Sasuke seemed to understand this, because he then unlocked our fingers to put his arms around me and pull me closer.

"We can talk later." He said. "We have a whole school year on an island to."

**Okay, from how I wrote it, it sounds like an ending, and now I'm actually debating whether or not I should end it here. I mean, I have a couple ideas, and the night's sleep I'll be needing soon and the weekend now upon me will give me time to think of more stuff. I'll leave you guys to decide! Thanks for sticking with me so far!!! Oh, and I've seen what you guys, as fellow fanfiction writers have already written about the story and added me or it to, and I just want to say THANK YOU!! I'll write here as long as you guys want me to! Love y'all!! **


	5. Cheap Lipstick

**Chapter 5: Cheap lipstick**

**(Note, this chapter is in Sasuke's POV)**

I looked down at Sakura for about the hundredth time, she was sleeping soundly, and I was absentmindedly stroking her hair. We were both still in my room, and had no idea it had gotten so late, to which Sakura accidentally fell asleep, but I let her, it gave me time to reflect over what had just happened.

I already know I was the one who moved on to her, but she started the flirting by making herself look so…stunning.

I chuckled as I remembered seeing Sakura at the top of those steps, looking so grown up. It stopped me in my tracks. I remember seeing her tumble down those stairs, and the whole time thinking "Holy shit" hoping that she would be okay. She turned out in pretty good condition to say the least.

I stood up, my entire being wanted to stay back down on the bed with the girl who has captured my heart. None the less, I stretched and walked out the door.

And came face-to-face with my brother, vice principle, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi." I huffed.

I started to walk past him, but he stopped me, and began to grab for something. He pulled out a little white cloth, put it to my mouth, and pulled it away. There was a red color now stuck to it, I tried to hide my embarrassment that Sakura's lipstick had ended up on my mouth, and I was just caught with it by my own older brother.

"It's red, but I know it's not blood." He said. I could feel what he was getting at.

I quickly tried to turn and go in the opposite direction, but stopped midway when my brother spoke again.

"Not fraternizing with the students, are you younger brother?"

I shot an annoyed glance at him and spat, "Do I look like a pedophile?"

With that, I completely turned and started to walk away.

"Or maybe a certain pink-haired volunteer?" He said.

I froze, hoping he couldn't see my face turning red. "No." I answered too quickly, he knew…shit….

I then heard the sound of a doorknob turning slowly. I whipped around, Sakura was still in my room and Itachi was trying to get in.

"W-What're you doing? That's my room, there's no reason for you to be in there, I'm standing right here." I shot out quickly.

"I never got to see how you organized it. Why don't you show some brotherly love and let me in?" I could see through his façade, inside, he was grinning it up, waiting to see how far I'd react, trying to conceal what was really on the other side of that door.

He started to turn it some more, I quickly ran over and grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Is there something in there you don't want me to see?" He probed.

I tried to keep my face blank, yet angry, warding him off.

"Or some_one_."

I was using all my will to keep the color on my cheeks from rising, but I failed.

My brother smirked and pulled his hand away. He turned and began to walk off.

"Have it your way," My brother called, "but be warned that secrets are pretty hard to keep in a school."

I waited until he was long around the corner before I peered into my room. Sakura was still sleeping soundly on the bed. I closed the door and started to walk off.

"_Itachi's right," _I thought, _"This _will _be hard to keep secret around here." _

I walked out of the dormitory; it was getting late, the sun had already set, and a bright three-quarter moon was shining.

I walked along the road, clearing my head, trying to sort out what I was going to do next.

A voice from behind interrupted those thought, "_Hellooo, Sasuke." _It called.

I turned to see someone, in my book, even worse than Itachi.

"Karin." I replied, trying my best to sound like I didn't want her around, which I didn't, truthfully.

"Oh, don't be like that." She said. "What are you doing out on such a fine night?"

"I don't need to share that, and I don't need to be wasting my time with you, you annoying fangirl." I spat.

Karin walked up to me, trying to look me in the eye; she froze, however, spotting something.

"Is your lip bleeding?" She asked. "Want me to…bandage it?"

"Get away from me." I turned and blushed a bit. Some of the lipstick was _still _there! Mental note to self, if I ever go to Sakura's dorm, find that tube of lipstick and burn it for coming off so easily.

I tried to get away, but then I heard Karin say, "That wasn't blood." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Last I checked, you didn't have a girlfriend, and I checked yesterday." She said.

I muttered a few curses and the word "stalker". Then, I tried, again, to walk away.

"Who dares to have stolen Sasuke Uchiha's first kiss!?" Karin ranted more to herself than anyone. "Who has claimed the spot in Sasuke's heart that should rightfully belong to me!?"

When the crazy ladies start screaming to themselves, that's when you _run! _

I made my way across the campus, and finally stopped when I reached a vaguely familiar spot. It had a high view of the ocean in the distance, and off to the side was about a clear shot from the office and front of the school.

_This is where I first met Sakura._

I was standing around the area where we first met a bit back. (I don't really know how much time has passed.)

"Back then," I mutter, "I thought Sakura was going to end up like most of the young, single, female workers here, spending more time swooning over their own emotions rather than their work. Boy was I wrong."

I sighed; I wonder where our roads will take us now. We have the rest of this school year ahead, and then…we have to do something with our relationship.

I'll decide when the time comes; for now, I was just going to enjoy what time I have with her at the moment.

**Okay, you can almost consider this a nonsense chapter, but when this story first started blooming in my head, the whole Sasuke vs. Itachi conflict was the second thing that popped up as an idea, and I wanted to use it! (That and we got to see how Sasuke feels about Sakura!) Next chapter is back to Sakuras' POV!!**


	6. Unexpected visitor

**Chapter 6: Unexpected visitor**

(If you didn't read my note from the last Chapter, it's back to Sakura's POV)

I opened my eyes lazily, everything starting to come into focus.

"What a dream." I muttered.

"Dream?" I heard someone ask.

"I had a dream last night that Sasuke Uchiha kissed me and I think I fell asleep in his bed." I replied, I don't know why I was blurting this out, my half awake self just did.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream, seeing as you're in his bed right now, and he did in fact kiss you last night." The voice stated.

That was when I finally shot up, back straight, fully awake, and came to realize who I was talking to.

Sasuke was sitting in the same chair from yesterday, looking at me with an evil little smirk.

"Wait— I— you— we're—" I stammered.

"Any thought to finish those sentences, my sleepy pinkie?" He smirked.

I should have slapped him right there, I really should have, but I didn't.

Instead, I stood up, stumbled a bit from my sudden movement and still sprained ankle, and ended up falling right on to him. I gasped as the chair suddenly fell backwards, and I rammed into him.

"Gravity." I mumbled it like a curse.

"It's not all that bad." Sasuke said. I started to turn a couple shades of pink as I lay there on top of him, hearing his heartbeat.

We were like that for about another minute until he finally rolled to the side, taking me with him. He landed on top of me, now, and finally spoke.

"We need to keep this a secret." He said.

I stared at him dumbly, "Why?"

Sasuke sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you all that'd go wrong by going public. I got a taste of it last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Your crappy easy-come-off lipstick happened; and I was caught by the last two people I wanted to be caught by wearing it."

It took me about a full three minutes of awkward silence and processing his words to finally get the picture.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I gasped, covering up my mouth for any remnants of the red lipstick.

"It's fine, I just won't kiss you again until you get the rest of that stuff of your lips." I had to suppress a giggle because his words seemed to have more effect on him than an effect on me.

And so, to end his misery, I slid out from beneath him, found a tissue box, and wiped what was left of it off. (Which really wasn't a lot.)

It was then, that a content Uchiha walked over to me, and gave me a quick kiss; I flushed a little.

"So, who were the two people you got caught by?" I finally had to ask.

"My brother and the most annoying fangirl you'll ever meet."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Well, we had better get you back to your dorm room so you can change." Sasuke said.

"Okay." I replied.

Sasuke helped me over to my room, trying to hide from the sight of as many people as we could so no one could tell that I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and was with Sasuke Uchiha. (Some perverted or quick-witted teacher could probably figure it out.)

When we finally reached my dorm room, I left Sasuke out in the hall while I went in to change. Outside the door, though, I had no idea what was unfolding.

I limped to my door and opened it only to run in to Sasuke, and hear the ever-so-whinny voice of dorm advisor, Karin.

"Sakura, is there something I should know about going on between you and Sasuke?" She growled at me.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me, is there, or is there not something between you and Sasuke?" She barked.

"I already told you," Sasuke intervened, "she sprained her ankle and I've been helping her around campus."

Karin shot a death glare at me. I tried to hide behind Sasuke to avoid her altogether.

"Yeah," I finally said, "unless your blind, I have bandages on my ankle, it's sprained and I can't walk right. Sasuke just offered to help me until I got better."

I was trying so hard to sound convincing, giving her a glare of my own.

"Well, sorry to say, but Sasuke does have a job here." Karin said. "He can't be your escort all day, he has duties to the school, and so do you, we can sit you down and do paperwork so you can stay off that ankle while Sasuke does what he has to do."

"Actually, she can just come with me." Sasuke said.

I shot a confused glance at him.

"Principle Tsunade had given Sakura some time off to heal, and seeing as she has more authority than you, and there are places Sakura can sit while I work as co-coach, then there's nothing wrong with me escorting her around." Sasuke said, triumphant.

Karin shot one last glare at me, mumbled something like, "_Sasuke is mine." _and then stormed off.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

"Meet that annoying fangirl I mentioned." Sasuke replied.

I sighed, I've made enemy number one.

"Karin was right about one thing, though." Sasuke said. "I do have my duties, and unfortunately it's not always co-coach, they run me around sometimes, so I may have to leave you every once in a while."

"That's okay, it's not like I'm helpless." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I just don't want Karin to pull anything funny on you when I'm not around."

I turned to blush a bit. _He really cares! _

He then took me down for breakfast, we sat on a bench for a bit, talking and looking at the sea, and then finally, Sasuke took me off to the fields.

"I have third graders in the morning." Sasuke explained. "You can just sit here for now."

Sasuke left me on a bench in the shade at the very edge of the grass field. I smiled like I was saying "okay", and he ran off to the crowd of third graders and the, would you believe it, big eye-browed, bowl haircut, green jumpsuit coach they call Coach Guy.

I sat for about an hour, watching as the thirds graders played dodge ball, as Coach Guy cheered on their "youthfulness" and Sasuke watched the kids, and occasionally glanced over or waved at me.

"_He's so cute." _I giggled in my head.

When the game ended, and Coach Guy sent off the third graders to their next class, Sasuke went straight over to me and sat down.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No, just wanted to sit with you." He replied.

I gave him a sweet smile, and for about the third or thirtieth time, I actually thanked that my heel broke, and that I sprained my ankle, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now, and would probably be dragging several random items across the campus, and Sasuke would still seem like the silent guy, who inside actually likes me as much as I like him. (And yes, I thought this all in one breath!)

Sasuke eventually stood up, helped me up, and then said that he'd take me to my dorm for a bit. (And I think you know why.)

We came up to my room, I fumbled for a bit trying to find my key, I finally unlocked it, and as if right on cue of me opening my door, I heard a voice call, "SAKURA!!"

I froze, completely in shock, because right down the hall was my mother.

She ran over to Sasuke and I. (She gave a quick up and down look of Sasuke; I can only imagine what she's thinking.)

"Sakura, how long has it been?" She said.

"Three weeks I mumbled; yes, surprisingly, all of this happened within the space of three simple weeks.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"He's, uh…."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "I've been helping Sakura get around for a bit, she sprained her ankle."

My mother seemed to tut at this. "Sakura, you can be so accidents prone, what'd you do?"

"I'll explain later." I mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'll explain once we're inside." She said.

My mother gave Sasuke almost a quick "you can go now" look, which Sasuke obliged to. My mother then helped me herself into my room.

I sat on the bed, and she took a seat next to me. "So, what is it?" I asked.

"Well," She started, "Over the past few weeks, I kept thinking about all of those complaints you had about not wanting to come here, and I started to miss you."

I was getting a bad feeling of where this was going.

"Sakura," She said, "I decided to break your chains, you can come home!"

**Dun, dun, duuuuun!! Shocker isn't it!? I have officially come up with an idea for where this'll go, but I now need to decide between sequel or epilogue! I think I'm leaning towards sequel, though. Next up is the last chapter in "Best Volunteer Job Ever"!! I'm going to start writing!! Thanks for sticking with me!! **


	7. Going home?

**Chapter 7: Going home?**

I stared at me mother, frozen, I couldn't speak.

"_Home…?" _I thought.

"…Sakura?" My mother called.

I snapped up from my trance, and looked up at her. "Home? Why?"

My mother didn't really seem to get it. "You said you didn't want to do this, I know I came a little late, but now I realize how bad it must be for you to be here. So I'm taking you home, I already talked to the principle, and she says she can take you off the list. Aren't you happy?"

I bit my lip, how in the world was I supposed to tell my mother I didn't want to leave. If I told her it was because I got myself a boyfriend, she may just blow it off, and say that there are plenty of people to meet, and that I shouldn't stay because of one person.

Then again, she wouldn't, she couldn't, understand the feeling I get from being around Sasuke.

I feel so happy, I feel like no matter what, no matter who came in our way, his brother, Karin, or any other crazy fangirl I'm sure there is, that we can still make it through in the end.

I don't want to leave, because I think I've finally found _the one. _

But how do I explain this to my mother?

"Mom…." I said.

She looked at me, probably expecting me to burst out in a happy wave; that thought died, though, when she saw my face, holding back a few loose tears.

"I don't know if I want to leave. I met someone really great, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to see them again if you take me from here." I didn't want to be too specific, but I think I got my point across.

"Oh, Sakura." My mother smiled. "I'm sure it'll be okay, with all the technology they have now, you'll probably be able to talk to this person like they're still with you."

I looked at my mother, shocked.

"I mean, it sounds like you've just made friends with one person. If you had to choose between staying here with that person, or getting to be back home, like you wanted to, and still be able to see that person, what would you chose? It'd probably be like the relationship you have with Ino, you two hang out here and there, but I see you two spend most of your time on the phone with each other."

I was in utter shock, did my complaining beforehand really lead her to believe that I'd rather simply stay in touch with people than be here; does she really think I hate being here that much?

This proves a big point; parents almost _never_ understand their children.

"I just…" I couldn't seem to form the right words in my head to tell her I want to stay.

"Well, you better start packing, the ferry leaves in about three hours, I'll see you there; I want to see the school a bit."

With that, my mother left my dorm room, and I fell over onto my bed, crying.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, wiping my eyes.

Sasuke walked in to see I was alone. "So, what did your mom want?" He asked.

At that moment, my tears broke loose again, and I got up, stumbling from the weight on my ankle, and threw my arms around him. Sasuke, caught a little off guard, held me up while I cried in to him.

He patted my back, "What's wrong? What happened?"

I sobbed a bit more, and then I finally explained to him how my mother wanted to take me home. I felt Sasuke's grip on me tighten, and he put his head on mine. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm a big whiner," I sobbed, "I was complaining to my mom all the time before I came here about how much I didn't want to go, and so she decided after three weeks that I was probably miserable, and decided to take me home."

"Didn't you tell her you didn't want to go?" Sasuke asked. "…Or…do you really want to leave?"

I looked up at him, "No, I don't want to leave, she just thinks I do, and I did tell her that I didn't really want to go because I met someone really great."

"What did she say to that?"

"That I could easily just keep in contact with the person, well, you, and that I probably just wanted to see you more than I wanted to stay at the school. She pretty much just blew off everything I said, insisting that I go home, and now I don't know what to do."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time. He held me, slipping into his own world, listening subconsciously to my crying.

"Did you mention…how you feel about me to her…or that you have someone here who's in love with you?" He said.

I shot my head up to look at him. "In love?" I repeated.

Sasuke nodded, and another fit of tears broke out.

"I…I love you, too…." I cried.

I later walked with Sasuke, trying to find my mother; we had rehearsed what we were going to say, trying our best to keep me here.

We found her in none other than the place we first met. (Place is getting important, isn't it?) We walked over, my mother turned, greeting us both.

"So, Sakura, have you finished packing?" My mother asked.

"Well…I…." I tried to speak, I knew what I had to say, and I just had to spit it out.

"Have you talked to the friend that you were mentioning earlier, yet? I'm sure they'd want to know about your departure."

"M-Mom! My friend is right here next to me, but he's not my friend! He's my lover and I want to stay with him!!" I blurted out, it wasn't exactly what we had planned, but it was already done.

My mother looked from me to Sasuke, finally her gaze landed on Sasuke, and it looked angry.

"Sasuke…Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, trying to sound polite.

"Uchiha…." She growled. "You give me all the more reason to take my daughter back."

I shot a horrified look at my mother; she wasn't the kind to talk like this.

"You Uchiha's and your mind games; I know what you've done to my daughter, and I won't stand for it. I'm not going to let my daughter be hurt like this, I won't let her live through…" My mother cut off her words.

My mother grabbed me from Sasuke, and started to pull me away.

"Mom! What are you doing? What's going on?" I cried.

Sasuke stood as still as if he was just slapped in the face, I struggled in my mother's grasp, unsure of what was going to happen.

We reached my dorm room, and immediately, my mother pulled out the suitcases I kept in the closet, and started packing my things.

"Mom, will you just explain to me what's going on!?" I pleaded.

She shot me a glance; a mix of different emotions clouded her face. "We have to hurry, the ferry leaves in an hour."

It was like what had just occurred never happened.

I know this isn't some stupid mood swing, only teenagers get that. My mother had a reason for what she was doing, and it had something to do with the last name "Uchiha".

I knew in my gut, though, that what I had yelled to my mother about Sasuke and I being in love, triggered something that happened in the past, and all the fury over that incident has been unleashed.

I knew I was going home, and absolutely nothing was going to stop it.

An hour later, I did, in fact, stand on the wooden floor of the ferry, docking to leave. My ankle still injured, and my mother's grip on my arm kept me from being able to do anything.

I looked out at the school, the sun was starting to set, and the children were all tucked up inside somewhere, living on as though nothing has changed.

The gates closed, and within seconds, the ferry began to lurch forward. My mother let go of me, and walked off somewhere else. I leaned on the railing, seeing the school grow farther and farther.

I then saw movement on the docks, and Sasuke came out to see the ferry going. He didn't raise his hand to wave good-bye, he didn't call out my name, he just stood there, and I stood here, both of us watching each other.

Neither saying good-bye, because we knew, more than anything that we wanted to see each other again one day.

**END**

**This has been "Best Volunteer Job Ever", and just so no one's dying, wondering, I simply have to tell that a sequel is **_**guaranteed **_**and is about to get started once I finish typing this and reading the fanfiction I'm looking at! (That's why it took me so long to write this, writing and reading at the same time.) I don't have a title yet for the sequel, but it'll come eventually, just check up on my profile for when I air it!! Please review! Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
